Anything Possible
by Ranindri
Summary: Tidakkah sangat disayangkan jika harus membuangnya begitu saja? Kau masih memiliki satu kesempatan untuk memulainya lagi dari NOL. Dan jika kau kehilangan kesempatan itu, ingatlah satu hal! Kau masih memiliki aku. Apa tidak bisa kau melakukannya, untukku? Hanya untukku? [SasuSaku]


Anak kecil perempuan bersurai merah muda yang masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya, berlarian menuruni anak tangga rumah megahnya. Nampak wajahnya terulas senyuman lebar dengan mata berbinar bahagia. Terkadang bibir mungilnya menggumam kalimat yang sama berulang kali.

"Kado, kado ulang tahunku" seruan itu ia ucapkan berkali-kali hingga sampai ia pada sebuah meja besar di dalam ruangan keluarga.

Napasnya sedikit memburu tapi tetap tak menghilangkan lukisan sebuah sudut bibir yang tertarik keatas diwajahnya, hingga deretan gigi putihnya terlihat dengan jelas. Ia diam sejenak menelusuri ada apa saja dalam ruangan keluarga tersebut. Nihil. Gadis kecil ini tidak menemukan siapapun dalam ruangan tersebut. Nampak acuh dengan ruangan yang sepi tersebut, ia mengalihkan atensinya pada sebuah lembaran kertas merah muda di atas tumpukan kado-kado miliknya. Tangan kecil itu meraih dan ia membacanya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ke 7, SAKI. WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH"

Sebuah kalimat pendek yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum makin lebar.

"Aku sangat mencintai kalian" ucapnya dengan menggebu-gebu kemudian.

Tangan kecil itu kemudian bergerak membongkar kado-kado yang tertumpuk disana tanpa peduli jika ada beberapa kado-nya yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Bungkusan merah muda dengan pita putih. Ah ini dia" Seperti menemukan sebuah harta karun, ia hampir melompat kegirangan. Gadis kecil ini mengangkat kado yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Ia lalu berniat membawanya kekamar hendak membukanya disana, namun saat menginjak anak tangga pertama, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah bodoh" katanya merutuki kebodohannya yang hampir melupakan sesuatu dengan menepuk pelan dahi lebarnya. Maka ia segera berlari kembali menuju ruang keluarga. Saat sampai ia kembali membongkarnya dan mencari sesuatu pemberian dari Kakak-nya.

"Warna merah pita putih" Netra matanya berusaha mencari dengan tangannya yang bergerilya menyingkirkan kado lainnya. Seketika matanya membola saat berhasil menemukannya.

"Ini dia. Aha kau aku tangkap" tawa kikikan menguap dari mulutnya. "Tapi bagaimana bisa membawa semuanya? Dua-duanya sama-sama besar" Menghela napas dengan wajah cemberut, kedua tangan mungilnya berusaha membawanya seraya memeluknya erat didadanya. Setelah itu langsung saja ia berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kamarnya.

Dan hari ini pula, adalah hari yang begitu ia benci. Saat ini ia berdiri tepat didepan seoarang lelaki yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Di sebuah bandara internasional, ia mengantar kepergian sahabat baiknya.

"Jadi kau sudah akan pergi?" Wajahnya tertunduk menahan tangis. Ia tahu hari ini akan tiba baginya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi. Wajahnya kala makin tertunduk saat anak muda itu mengusap lembut kepalanya. Ia tersenyum sedih.

"Aku akan kembali nanti"

"Tapi kapan, Sasuke-kun? Pasti akan lama!" Ah ia sudah tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis lagi saat tangan Sasuke sudah merengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

"Jangan menangis bodoh! Kalau kau menangis hanya akan membuatku semakin berat meninggalkanmu" ucapnya dengan mengusap pelan punggung ringkih itu.

"Kau mengataiku bodoh" rajuknya yang manja membuat Sasuke terkekeh dalam dekapan itu.

"Setidaknya berikan satu kenangan indah untukku. Aku tidak mau mengingat wajah mengerikanmu ini saat aku di paris nanti" Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia menatap lembut wajah Sakura "tersenyumlah! Kita masih bisa melakukan video call, kan?!" Sakura mengangguk. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu disana" sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk.

"Mau berjanji padaku?"

Kini wajah Sakura terangkat menatap onyx sahabatnya.

"Janji apa?"

"Berjanjilah, jika saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, kau sudah jadi seorang pelukis yang hebat!" Sakura tersenyum penuh yakin dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan setelah mengetuk pelan dahi-nya, Sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan masa-masa indah yang sebelumnya sudah ia lalui bersama gadis musim semi itu.

Kini Sasuke sudah berada di dalam pesawat yang sudah lepas landas. Nampak pada genggaman tangannya, terlihat sebuah sketsa wajah dirinya yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan kembali"

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Anything Possible milik ranindri

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort and Friendship

Rated : M (for save)

Warning : Typo(s), OOC dll

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤Happy Reading¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

11 Tahun kemudian.

"Terima kasih kepada semua untuk support dan motifasi-nya. Sungguh, ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa" Gadis ini melihat piala yang sedari tadi ia genggam "terima kasih sekali lagi untuk 'Golden Arts Awards' yang memberikan saya kesempatan untuk menerima penghargaan ini" Gadis ini tersenyum sembari melihat banyaknya orang melalui podium "untuk kakak saya, terima kasih, aku benar-benar mencintaimu" gadis ini terkekeh pelan "untuk kedua orang tua saya, ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian" ia mengangkat piala-nya "terima kasih" ia berojigi sebagai penutup penghormatan terakhirnya. Dan gemuruh tepuk tangan ia dapatkan ketika ia akan meninggalkan podium-nya. Ia tahu, ia sudah berhasil sedikit mewujudkan impiannya. Tapi masih ada banyak yang ingin diraihnya. Masih banyak yang ingin ia ciptakan dengan keajaiban tangannya. Dan titik ini, adalah titik awal dimana ia akan mewujudkan semua impiannya.

Keesokan harinya.

"Selamat pagi Kaa-san, Tou-san!" Pria berumur 21 tahun ini menyapa kedua orang tuanya saat ia menghampiri meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Sasori" Ibunya, Mebuki Haruno yang menjawab seraya berkutat dengan menata piring diatas meja makan.

Sasori mengangguk, namun ia merasa ada satu yang kurang saat ia menelisik ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura belum turun?"

"Belum, sepertinya ia masih lelah karena acaranya semalam. Kau tahu sendiri kan, adikmu pulang jam berapa!" Kali ini Kijazhi, Ayahnya yang menjawab.

"Biar Ibu yang membangunkannya"

"aku saja yang membangunkannya, Kaa-san" setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasori berlalu meninggalkan meja makan.

Ceklek

"Imouto, bangun ini sudah pagi!" Ucapnya saat ia memasuki kamar adiknya. Ia hanya mendesah pelan ketika melihat adiknya yang masih tertidur pulas dibalik selimut besarnya. Tanpa segan ia langsung mendekati ranjang adiknya dan menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh gadis remaja tersebut.

Sakura masih tertidur dengan nyaman. Meski beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah terjaga tapi ia masih enggan untuk beranjak dari kamarnya. Masih terlalu pagi pikirnya, maka ia kembali bergelanyut dengan bantal dan gulingnya. Tidak lama ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, tapi ia masih tidak peduli. Yang penting adalah ia masih ingin tidur lebih lama lagi.

"Imouto, bangun ini sudah pagi!" Sakura mendengar seruan kakaknya yang ingin membangunkannya. Tapi ia masih belum bergeming. Emerald tersebut masih tertutupi oleh kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Tapi kenapa ia merasa ada angin segar yang tiba-tiba menerpa tubuhnya. Ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu setelah mendengar teriakan dari Kakak-nya.

"Baka!" Sakura tahu itu intonasi yang cukup tinggi hingga bisa membuka matanya dengan lebar sampai membola.

"Kyaaaa. Baka Nii-chan. Baka..baka..baka" balas teriak Sakura dengan melempari Kakak-nya dengan apa saja asal bisa mengusir Kakak-nya keluar dari kamarnya yang dominan berwarna pink dan putih itu.

Sasori yang kesal pun akhirnya pergi keluar dengan membanting pintu hinga pintu itu tertutup rapat.

"Apa-apaan anak itu" ucapnya kesal dengan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kemudian ia berlalu dari sana. Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan adiknya yang sudah membuatnya jengkel.

Selain Sasori yang merasa kesal, Sakura pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kakaknya. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Didalam kamar Sakura terlihat terduduk dengan selimut besarnya yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Sasori no baka" teriaknya lagi. Tidak lama kemudian ia beranjak dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi yanga da didalam kamarnya. Dan pada saat itu pula tubuhnya yang telanjang terlihat. Tubuh mungil itu hanya tertutupi dengan bra dan celana dalam yang memiliki warna senada. Jadi kalian pasti tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, kan!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Sasori saat ia menyetir mobil. Karena Mereka kini dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha Internasional High School.

Sakura menoleh sesaat pada Kakak-nya yang sedang menyetir, lalu langsung membuang muka dengan sebal.

Menghela napas sejenak. Sasori tahu, kalau adiknya sedang merajuk seperti ini ia akan di diamkan oleh adik tercintanya.

"Itu bukan salahku" ia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengacak rambut merah muda adiknya. Ia tersenyum geli "salahmu sendiri tidak mengunci pintu, dan apa yang kau kenakan tadi, eh? Kau bisa masuk angin kalau seperti itu! Kalau kau bangun tepat waktu juga, kejadian tadi tidak akan pernah terjadi" fokusnya kembali pada jalanan yang ia lewati.

Percuma saja buang-buang suara kalau Sakura tidak mau bicara dengannya. Sedari tadi ia yang berkicau sendiri tanpa mendapat balasan apapun dari lawan bicaranya pun menjadi sedikit kesal karenanya.

"Jadi kau pulang jam berapa nanti? Nii-chan akan menjemputmu"

Sakura langsung menoleh.

Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Nii-chan ada waktu?"

Sasori terkekeh. Ia tahu ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menjadi seorang bintang, hingga hanya sedikit waktu yang bisa ia berikan pada adiknya.

"Aku memiliki banyak waktu untukmu"

"Nii-chan tidak ada syuting? Bukankah tidak lama lagi Nii-chan ada Tour?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Hari ini Nii-chan libur. Tenang saja, 24 jam kau memilikiku. Nii-chan juga ingin berkunjung ke Galeri-mu" Selesai Sasori berbicara, ia menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Sakura.

Sasori menoleh melihat adiknya yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Aah Nii-chan, kau yang terbaik" balasnya dengan memeluk Kakak tersayangnya. "Jam 2 jemput aku. Jaa ne" ia mengecup singkat pipi Kakak-nya sebelum ia turun dari mobil volvo merah tersebut.

Sasori tersenyum tipis saat melihat punggung adiknya yang kian menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya tertekuk karena insiden dengan Kakak-nya kini sudah berubah ceria. Dan ini sontak membuat kedua sahabatnya, Karin dan Ino merasa bingung sendiri melihat tingkahnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang lain dengan dirimu, Sakura?" Ino yang bertanya. Sedangkan Karin mengangguk setuju, karena ia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama.

Sakura tersenyum makin lebar dan langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya yang ia temui didepan pintu masuk kelasnya.

"Aku senang, karena hari ini aku akan ke Galeri dengan Kakak-ku" Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menghadiahi kedua sahabatnya dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Oh pantas saja" Sahut Karin.

"Tapi tumben, Masaki-Nii punya waktu denganmu"

Sakura mengangguk paham dengan pertanyan Karin dan Ino, karena yang selama ini kedua sahabatnya tahu, Sakura dan Kakaknya jarang sekali bisa bertemu. Dan ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya bisa menikmati kebersamaanya dengan Sasori.

"Kalian berdua mau ikut? Kebetulan hari ini Nii-chan libur" kali ini mereka berjalan menuju bangku mereka.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa" Ino menjawabnya saat Sakura meletakkan tas ranselnya diatas meja. Kemudian Sakura mendudukan pantatnya ke kursi bangkunya.

"Kalau kau, Karin? Mau ikut?" Tanya Sakura saat Karin menempati kursi didepan mejanya.

Karin menggeleng "maaf juga Sak, siang nanti aku ada rekaman. Kau tahu kan, kalau Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushii tidak lama lagi akan launching" Jawab Karin menghadap Sakura.

"Wah benarkah, aku tidak sabar bisa mendengar lagu 'amefurashi no uta"

"Kapan akan di launching?" Kali ini Ino yang bertanya.

"Mungkin dua minggu lagi. Aku akan mengundang kalian saat launcing anime-nya. Kalian mau datang kan"

"Tentu saja, baka" Jawab Sakura dengan tertawa "itu acara penting bagimu juga buat kami" Sakura melirik Ino yang duduk disebelahnya dengan isyarat yang tidak diketahui Karin.

Ino tersenyum misterius saat melihat isyarat dari Sakura.

Karin hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh pada mereka.

"Ah selamat ya Sak, dirimu dapat penghargaan di Golden Arts Awards semalam. Dirimu nampak luar biasa kemarin"

Wajah Sakura memerah saat ia mendapat pujian dari Karin.

"Penghargaan sebagai 'Pelukis terbaik terfaforit' dan 'pelukis termuda terbaik', bukankah itu menakjubkan"

"Kau juga luar biasa, Ino. Audisi yang kau ikuti setahun yang lalu sudah sukses membawamu memiliki satu album sekarang"

Ino tertawa "kau benar, aku beruntung" jawabnya dengan menerawang masa lalu. "Aku juga beruntung memiliki kalian"

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dengan haru. Mereka tahu Jalan yang sudah mereka tempuh tidaklah mudah. Hingga membuat mereka tahu, pengalaman sangatlah berharga bagi mereka. Bersahabat sejak junior high school membuat mereka semakin tahu tentang kepribadian masing-masing. Dan sejak dulu mereka juga sudah berjuang bersama-sama. Dan hasilnya, sekarang Sakura sudah menjadi seorang pelukis serta model remaja terkenal, Ino menjadi penyanyi solo terkenal, serta Karin yang lagunya banyak menjadi sountrack anime populer. Berkat bakat yang mereka miliki, kini berhasil membawa nama mereka dikenal banyak orang di jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki yang menggeret Big Koper-nya menuju lobi bandara terlihat. Berulang kali ia menengok jam tangannya dan sesekali ia melihat-lihat pada banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Ehtahlah apa yang sedang difikirkannya. Sesaat ia berhenti dan mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku celana jeans-nya.

"Hallo"

'Oh hallo. Kau sudah mendarat, Sasu?' Jawab seseorang diseberang telephon.

"Itachi-Nii baka. Cepatlah datang!"

'Sabar-sabar, Sasuke. Jalanan macet, sepertinya ada kecelakaan parah didepan sana'

"Cepat jemput aku! aku sudah lelah menunggumu!"

'Aku akan terlambat. Sebentar lagi'

Tuut tuut tuut

Sambungan telephon tersebut putus secara sepihak.

Lelaki yang disebut sebagai Sasuke tadi hanya mendecih sebal dengan kelakuan Kakak-nya.

"Ch, berapa lama lagi. Aku benar-benar lelah" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Benar-benar macet. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Telisiknya saat mobilnya berjalan sangat pelan berusaha melintasi banyaknya kerumunan orang yang berlarian.

"Sepertinya baru saja terjadi" rasanya ingin melihat siapa gerangan yang mengalami kecelakaan tersebut, tapi melihat ia sudah telat sekarang jadi ia urungkan niatnya. Matanya bergulir kembali pada ambulans yang baru saja tiba, ada beberapa perawat yang berusaha menggotong tubuh seorang gadis dengan pakaian seragamnya. Itachi mungkin tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu, tapi jika dilihat dari seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya, ia bisa tahu jika siswi itu berasal dari Konoha Internasional High School. Saat ia menambah kecepatan pada mobilnya, matanya menangkap sebuah taxi yang posisinya kini terbalik dan sedikit remuk dibeberapa bagian. Tidak jauh dari ambulan yang baru saja datang.

"Sepertinya parah sekali" entah kenapa perasaan Itachi menjadi gelisah dan tidak enak. Tapi ia berusaha menepisnya. Ia harus bergegas sekarang. Kalau tidak, adik satu-satunya itu akan mengoceh seharian.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan, Sasori berulang kali mengeluh sebal. Bagaimana tidak, Ban mobilnya bocor saat ia ingin menjemput adiknya kesekolah. Dan karena insiden ini, ia pasti tidak bisa menjemput adiknya tepat waktu. Ia harus segera menghubungi adiknya.

"Hallo, Imouto"

'Hallo Nii-chan, kau sudah sampai?'

"Ban mobilku bocor"

'Kalau begitu kita bertemu di Galeri saja. Aku akan menunggumu disana'

"Maafkan Nii-chan ya, Saki, Kamu panggil taxi saja. Nanti Nii-chan akan menyusul"

'Ok. Jangan lama-lama ya Nii-chan. Jaa..'

45 menit kemudian

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Sakura pasti sudah menunggu lama"

Untuk mengurangi rasa jenuhnya dalam mobil, akhirnya ia menyalakan tv mini pada dasbord mobilnya. Awalnya ia ingin menggantinya ke chanel lain, tapi berita yang live itu membuatnya menghentikan niatnya.

'Ada sebuah kecelakaan yang cukup parah terjadi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu di jalan Akatsuki. Sebuah truk besar menabrak sebuah taxi. Diperkirakan rem blong saat lampu merah, dan Truk tersebut akhirnya menabrak taxi yang berada didepannya. Karena laju truk tersebut..."

Sasori tidak bisa fokus dengan berita itu lagi, karena tiba-tiba saja ponsel miliknya berdering. Maka ia mematikan tv tersebut.

"Ia halllo selamat siang. Ia Sasori disini. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Entah apa yang sedang dipercakapkan oleh orang diseberang telephon sana. Tapi itu benar-benar membuat Sasori terkejut. Tubuhnya mematung dan sesaat dadanya menjadi sangat sesak. Dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah sangat memucat.

"Sakura.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤TBC¤¤¤


End file.
